1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved lamp switch, and more particularly to a touch type which is designed with touch control of the lamp's switching-on/-off along with LED indicator and backlight color control.
2. Description of Related Art
Lamp switches are commonly used in everyday family life and also onto some electric appliances for indoor and outdoor applications, allowing users to turn on/off lightings or electric appliances; however, such lamp switch is often a mechanical switch used to conductively turn on/off lightings via the contact of metal springs.
The aforementioned common lamp switch is of practical value; however, the following shortcomings are observed during actual applications:                1. A conventional lamp switch is often fitted with elastic parts, allowing for turning on/off mechanically; the elastic parts may lead to elastic fatigue or loosening under long-lasting pressing pressure of fingers, or tripping in the event of inaccurate point of applied force, or even failure or malfunction in the event of insufficient applied force.        2. A conventional lamp switch is structurally designed in a way that many parts are assembled in a time-consuming manner; in particular, the gap between faceplate and keys makes it vulnerable to dirtiness.        3. Owing to the gap between the lamp switch's faceplate and keys, the keys are often protruded out of the faceplate, resulting possibly in accidental scratching or scoring, or even safety hazards arising from electric shock in the case of contact with wet hands.        4. The faceplate and keys of conventional lamp switch are generally designed into a fixed pattern, but such dull and rigid design cannot make indoor environment aesthetically pleasing.        
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.